Jealousy
by YaoiFanGirL18
Summary: Wolfram gets jealous at Yuuri and decides to leave Shin Makoku. Yuuri, on the other hand, was upset, knowing about this. Based on the 3rd episode of the 3rd season, in where Wolfram breaks off the engagement and went to Bielefeld lands.


**Okay! My 1st fanfic of Yuuri and Wolfram. hehe.. well, I actually based it on the 3rd episode of the saeson 3. *sighs* anyways, here it is. hope you like it!**

**__**

**JEALOUSY**

Wolfram gazed at them jealously, as if he wants to be the center of attraction too. Well, in the past, YES! He was the center of attraction or you could say the 'apple of the eye'. Everybody loved and cared for him, even though he was a spoiled brat and sometimes would throw tantrums at his brothers, his mother and even Gunter, just to get what he wants. Well, in a good way, that is.

But when that Yuuri Shibuya came into their world, everything changed. His mother, -Lady Cecille- Gwendal and Gunter's attention were all given to Yuuri. Especially Conrad, who was Yuuri's _godfather._ Everyone now just thinks of him as an obstacle for His Highness and as usual, as a _spoiled brat._

_Ouch…_ and that hit the spot.

Every minute, everyday the topic was His Highness, _King Yuuri_, of how handsome he is when he turns into the Maou, -obviously, Wolfram agrees with it, too- also, of how cute his big black eyes were, and his little innocent, I-don't-know type of attitude.

Wait, wait, wait!!! But? What the hell is he thinking? He's Yuuri's fiancé for Shinou's sake! He can't be jealous of him! He should be proud of him and be supportive too, because his fiancé's the Demon King.

_'Demon King…'_

Those two words… stuck in his head since the day he was born. Gunter would always talk about _that_ when they had their lessons. That's why, he had decided that he will be the next Maou, when his mother couldn't take it anymore.

_'Big Brother Gwendal is suited for the throne. Not me.'_

And, he would always say that to himself. Then again, Gwendal didn't want to be the Maou and The Great One, wouldn't want it, too.

Actually, that day came. Every member of the Ten Noble Families agreed to it, especially, his Uncle Waltorana –who was so obsessed on Wolfram being the Maou-. But, his mother protested, saying that he would only fit the role as a fiancé or husband of the Maou. Being the third son of the Previous Maou, he had to accept that fact.

Until, Yuuri slapped his left cheek because he was insulting Yuuri's mother. At first, he was really angry at Yuuri for doing it –coz Yuuri didn't know that he just proposed to a GUY! - but, that anger slowly turned into _love._

And again, he blamed Yuuri for that.

"Darn that wimp! It's his entire fault to why I'm feel-" he finally found himself lying on the ground.

"Ouch... Ouch... What was that?" he murmured as he scratched his head in pain.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" came a loud voice from a distance that seemed to come closer, faster.

A hand suddenly reached up to him, "I'm really sorry, Wolfram." came that voice again, now feeling a bit worried. "Wolfram?"

"That really hurt you know." he lifted his head up and saw that it was his fiancé, Yuuri.

"Sorry." the other said, "Come on, take my hand."

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" he murmured again in a childish tone as he helped himself to stand up and brush off the dust on his blue uniform.

"I'm really sorry, Wolfram. You see, Conrad and I were playing baseball. Then, Gunter showed up, saying that he wants to learn how to play baseball. And, when he tried to throw the ball... _uhmm..._ it... h-hit you."

"Playing baseball at this time of hour?" he looked at the nervous boy angrily and gave a quirk smile. "You really are a wimp, Yuuri."

"Stop calling me that!" Yuuri sighed as if he was tired of playing baseball.

"Hmph!"

"Come on, Wolfram." he holds tight at the blonde's hand and started to walk, "Let's go back inside. I'm hungry." he then smiled.

"Fine." was all Wolfram's answer.

__

Later that evening, when all of them had gone to dinner, Wolfram tiredly took a bath.

"Mmm... it's warm" he said as he got to the water and took a deep breath, thinking of what just happened at the dinner.

They were all eating, when Gunter started talking about His Highness "again!"And so, everyone joined in as well. At that time, he was just eating quietly but irritated, looking at Yuuri who was practically enjoying himself for all the good comments and feed backs about him.

He felt so angry and... _What? Jealous?_ Yeah. That's the word. He felt very _jealous_ of him

"Why does it always have to be Yuuri!!! Yuuri this! And, Yuuri that! All of your attentions are on to him! Why? Because he's the King? Is that it?" he stood up.

"It's... n-not.. like that, Wolfram..." Gunter replied as he tries to calm the blonde down.

"Then, what is it?! Tell me!!!" he shouted at them.

"You don't have to be so angry, Wolfram." Came that soft but deep voice when suddenly Yuuri hugged him, comforting him.

The blonde pushed him away, like he didn't care. "No! I've had enough of this! I'm done with this!"

"Wolf... Wolfram..."

"It's always you, Yuuri!!! I hate it!" he shouted at them again and spun is heels out of the room.

He splashed water again on his red cheeks, feeling a _bit comfortable_ for what he had done a while ago. He got out of the water, dries himself, wore his pink night gown and got to bed.

_Tomorrow will be alright. I swear it will._

____

The next morning...

"What?! Wolfram's breaking off the engagement?" his eyes grew bigger, as he listens to Gunter reading the note that Wolfram left early in the morning.

"It seems that way, Your Highness."

"He's full of it, Yuuri." Conrad interrupted, pushing himself into the wall.

"Full of what?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Of you, of course!" another answer was heard from the Great Sage, Ken Murata.

The Maou just looked at them curiously, thinking of his fiancé.

_What's the meaning of this Wolfram?_

"For short, his jealous of you, Shibuya!" Murata answered again.

A weird silence disturbed them, causing them not to like it.

"I'm going to get Wolfram back!" he suddenly stood up on his chair and goes out of the room.

"Wait! Your Majesty!" his subject, Gunter, ran after him.

__

"Yozak, ready my horse! We're going to Bielefeld lands!" an angry rush of tone came before himself.

"As you wish, my Lord." Yozak answered back, starting to prepare his horse.

Conrad and Murata ride their horses, also Gunter, who was nearly panicking. Gwendal was still staring at them, as those wrinkles came out again.

"You're not coming Lord von Voltaire? Asked the Great Sage.

"Of course I am!" Gwendal replied and ride his horse.

"Let's go!" the King demanded his subjects and Yozak to move out.

__

"Oh... Wolfram! My beloved nephew! Welcome back!" Waltorana said enthusiastically, hugging his nephew tight.

"Y-yes, uncle. I'm back." the blonde replied nervously, seemingly thinking of something.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I broke off the... e-engagement, uncle. I can't take it anymore! Everyone around me talks about HIM always! I hate them! I hate _him!_" his nephew spoke out angrily, letting himself sit on the couch.

"That's great, dear!" an _evil _smile appeared on his face, "Now... you'll have the chance to be the Maou. We'll just have to get rid of that _stupid_ King that they have!"

"I know, uncle. I know that already." Wolfram answered like he knows what will happen next.

"Very good, Wolfram. That's what I like about you." he then gave his nephew a smile. But, not any ordinary smile.

"Now..." the blonde stood up, "I need to rest, uncle. And please, don't dare to wake me up."

"Of course, dear." he replied as he watched his nephew exited the room.

__

"My Lord, you have some visitors." a maid said, bowing down before him.

"Really?"

"Yes, my Lord. They come from Shin Makoku."

"Shin Mako-"

"Wolfram? Are you here?" the door opened and what he saw was His Highness, Yuuri Shibuya and his loyal subjects.

"Oh, my! King Yuuri is here!"

"Waltorana, where is my brother?" Conrad questioned him, staring sternly at his eyes.

"He's in his room, sleeping. He also said not to wake him up."

"I want him back, Lord Waltorana!" Yuuri demanded.

"His Majesty wants my nephew back? Huh! Do you know how much pain you've caused him?"

"Be careful what you're saying, Waltorana! You're talking to the King!" Gunter exclaimed.

"Can you please... just... allow me to see Wolfram?" the boy argued impatiently.

"What make you think my-"

"Don't bother to answer him, uncle. It's no use." the door opened again, this time, it was Wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Wolfram..." the King murmured out his name. He was happy to see the blonde again.

"Wolfram, I... _please_ come home with me... to Shin Makoku. Be my fiancé again, _please._ I want you back." he continued, staring at those angry eyes of the blonde.

"Why should I bother going back there when you're still the Maou? When every stupid people at that place always talks about you! Or maybe... if you'd give up your throne and gave it to me, then I would _love_ to go back to Shin Makoku." Wolfram answered frankly, leaving a playful smile on his face.

"What are you saying, Wolfram?" Gunter questioned.

"Are you out of your mind, Wolfram?" Gwendal did also the same thing.

He didn't answer them, but he just kept on smiling at them. His smile was letting them know what a true mazoku is. Definitely, his smile was an evil one.

"Is that what you really think, Wolfram?" the boy talked, sad and disappointed.

Wolfram raised one eyebrow and looked at he Maou with pity, "Of course! A wimpy King on a throne? Why does the Great One even bother to choose you as the Maou, when he can have me, Wolfram von Bielefeld, a proud and brave mazoku?"

"I don't care what you say, Wolfram! All I want is you! _Please..._ just come back with me!" he begged again and again.

"You really want he hard way, do you, Yuuri?" the blonde walked towards the table and dropped a knife.

"Oh... this is gonna be good." Waltorana whispered to himself.

"Wolfram... why do you always have to drop the... KNIFE?!"

"Uh-oh! You've got yourself into trouble again, Shibuya!

"So, you picked it up?" Wolfram answered, giving himself a boastful smile.

"Now what?" the dark-haired boy asked, still holding the knife.

"I guess you have to fight him, Yuuri." Conrad replied.

"Eh? What?"

"You heard him, Yuuri. You have to fight me. And in this fight, we will know who really deserves to be the Maou.

"Are you insane, Wolfram?" questioned Gunter.

"I have never been insane, Gunter. And, I'll never be." the blonde soldier looked at them seriously.

"Fine. If that's what you want, Wolfram. I'll do it."

"Y-your Majesty."

"Don't worry, Lord von Christ. I know Shibuya can handle himself." Murata spoke out.

__

As the two boys fight things over, all of them just looked at the two nervously, especially Gunter, who knows that Wolfram is more skilled than Yuuri when it comes to sword fighting.

But, Gwendal and Conrad could see that both of the boys are equal in using the sword, while Waltorana was smiling, knowing that his nephew is going to win the battle.

The two swords clashed strongly, showing a deep emotion from their owner. But, the blonde's sword is much stronger, causing the other to stumble down the ground and the sword had slipped off his hand.

"Now..." Wolfram came closer, pointing his sword at Yuuri. "... to end it all."

"Do it now, Wolfram!" his uncle shouted.

"Wolf... Wolfram..."

"No! Wolfram! Don't!" Conrad shouted as well.

"Stop it now, Wolfram!" another shout was heard from Gunter.

_What would you do Yuuri?_ Gwendal thought, staring at them.

And now, he was confused, his mind was telling him to do it, but, his heart said that he shouldn't.

"Do it now, Wolfram!"

"Don't Wolfram!"

"Shut up! I'm the one who's going to decide here! Now..." his sword still pointing at the other boy.

"Wolfram... _please_... stop this."

"I said, shut up!!! I've always wanted to be the Maou, Yuuri! But, mother said, that I'm not the one who fits the throne. And, I accepted that fact. Then what?! You came and showed up!..." he breathe heavily, "All of their attention are given to you! They didn't even care for me now! It's all because of you! You've ruined everything, Yuuri! It's all your fault!"

Everyone was silent. They never knew that Wolfram was feeling that way ever since Yuuri arrived in their world. They thought Wolfram loves Yuuri. They thought he loves him to the point that will risk his life just for the King.

"Wolfram... I... didn't... know..." said Yuuri, bowing down his head.

"I hate you, Yuuri!!! I've always did!"

"It's not true, Wolfram. You don't hate me. You _love_ me. I knew that from the start." Yuuri continued, as he stood up and changed into the Maou.

Another aura was felt.

The blonde stepped away when he saw Yuuri's other self.

"You never hated me, _my love_. It was your jealousy who made you so angry at me." the Maou said soothingly, leaving a sad smile on his handsome face.

"No! You're wrong! I _don't _love you! I hate you! I hate everything about you!" and with that, he began to summon his maryoku and aim it at the Maou.

"Your Majesty!!!" shouted Gunter, who saw the Maou hit by the blonde's fire maryoku.

Wolfram summoned his maryoku again, and so does the Maou. As fire and water clashed together, an explosion happened. Cloud of dusts covered the two.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!"

"Shibuya! Lord von Bielefeld!" voices shouted, trying to see what's going on.

_Meanwhile... (Yuuri's still in the Maou form.) _

"Wolfram! Where are you?" he shouted and coughed.

He then found his fiancé lying on the ground, blood dripping on his hands and a bit injuries on his face. He held the blonde tight in his arms and brushed off those golden locks on his face.

Slowly, Wolfram's eyes opened, "Y-your Highness..."

"Sssh... don't try to move."

"I'm sorry. It was very rude of me to act like that." his fiancé explained, touching his gave and gave a tiresome smile.

"I understand,_ my love._ Now, will you go back with me?"

Wolfram nodded, "I will. You are my King after all."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that." he gave back a smile.

For sometime, both of them stared at each others eyes deeply. As the Maou turned to his original self again, Wolfram's hand felt cold, slowly, losing strength.

"Yuuri... you're back..." the blonde smiled at him again, when he saw Yuuri's old self.

"I am..." he replied, touching his fiancé's hand, which was caressing his cheek.

"Wolfram!" he panicked suddenly, seeing Wolfram breathe heavily, "Hang in there! Please! You told me you'd go back with me!"

"Yes... I... I did... s-say... that..." Wolfram replied in a low voice as he leaned closer to Yuuri and whispered thickly into his lips.

"You're a good _King,_ Yuuri." and with that, his fiancé fainted away.

"No! No! Wolfram! Don't leave me! P-please!" he held him tight in his arms and tears escaped his eyes. "Wolfram..."

__

"He's going to be alright, Your Majesty. Lord Wolfram just used all of his energy. He needs to rest for a while." said Gisela as she goes out of the room.

Yuuri sits beside his fiancé and hold on to his hands. Gunter and Conrad could see the sadness in their King's face. Greta was also there. She stood beside Gwendal with a concerned face.

"Daddy Wolf's going to be okay, right, Gwendal?" she asked, staring at the tall man.

"Yes, he will be, Greta."

"Yuuri..." came that worrying voice from Conrad, "Wolfram's going to be fine. I know he will be. Please take some rest yourself."

"Conrad..." he spoke out, "... please, just leave me alone, for a while."

"Alright. We will."

Gwendal, Greta and Gunter went out of the room immediately after hearing what Yuuri requested.

"Yuuri..."

"What is it, Conrad?" he replied, still staring at Wolfram.

"Do you really love my brother that much?"

The boy smiles sadly and said, "Of course, I do, Conrad. I really love him. I don't know what I'll do when I'm going to loose him."

"I understand." And, he also left.

__

Wolfram has been asleep for three days. Everybody was worried sick about him not waking up. His fiancé would always stay by his side and would call his name just to wake him up.

_Until one day... _

"Papa! Daddy Wolfram is awake now!" Greta grabbed his father's hands and rushed into Wolfram's room.

"Really?"

"Yes! Come on! Look!"

They both saw Wolfram sitting on his bed and staring blankly at the window.

"Wolfram..."

"I'll leave you two alone, Papa." Greta giggled and left the room.

"Hello, Your Highness..." Wolfram smiled at him.

"Are you alright now?" he asked as he walks closer and sits on the bed, facing his fiancé.

"Yes. I am."

"That's good to hear."

"It's a good day, isn't it, Your Highness?" the blonde turned his face to the window again.

"Yes. It is." he stared at the window too, and realized that Wolfram has been calling him _'Your Highness.'_

"Why are you calling me, _Your Highnes_s?" he looked at the blonde curiously.

"You're my King, right? I should call you, _Your Highness."_

"I know that. But... we're engage. I'm your fiancé. You should call me by my first name."

"I broke off the engagement, remember?" Wolfram looked at him with a sad face.

"Yeah... I... remember that. But, still... I want you back, Wolfram. I want you to be my fiancé again." His cheeks begun to flushed red.

"You've seen the real me. You must have hated me."

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. All I want is you." he replied, hugging the blonde tight into his arms.

"Your... Highness..."

"Sssh..." he whispered thickly on Wolfram's lips and caressed it. "I love you, Wolfram. Will you be my fiancé again?"

Wolfram nodded and smiled at him. And, before he knew, Yuuri claim his lips. He felt Yuuri's warm breath and his sweet tongue, which was maybe the King had been eating strawberries during breakfast.

It was a slow, passionate and shy kiss that both treasured. And the kiss became deep when Yuuri pulled Wolfram close to his body as he was holding the blonde's waist. Of course, to make it more romantic, Wolfram rested his hands on his King's neck, playing with the tip of his hair.

"You'll never leave me again, right, Wolfram?" Yuuri stared at his eyes when he pulled the kiss away.

"No. I won't." Wolfram smiled at him again, knowing that Yuuri will be able to see his smile in everyday of his life.

__

As the two have their lone time together, Greta was listening through the door, giggling and was very happy to know that both of his 'daddies' ended up together.

~THE END~

__

***sighs nervously* well? Did you like it? huh? Okay, i'll just accept reviews! They are appreciated! thakns for reading, anyways. Btw, there's a sequel to this. It's entitled, Wolfram's Past. Okay, that's all, mina-san!**


End file.
